warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Aisles and Sections
This is a list of Aisles, Sections, and Locations within Warehouse 13, both canonical* and fan-made. It is intended to create an organizational system to the creation and storage of the artifacts stored here. Locations mentioned in the Warehouse 13 series, comics, novel or other spinoff material are marked as (*). Episodes in which canonical locations are introduced or explored are in parentheses. As a note, some canon aisles are listed as having dashes, some are not, and sometimes they are shown as both. In such cases, all forms of the aisle's name will be written. Aisles in Warehouse 13 A * Aisle of the Widow's Son ** Widow's Son Aisle/The Widow's Son 59 ("Cangku Shisi")* ** Widow's Son 26 ("Behind the Shelves - Episode 1")* Allentown-22C ("13.1")* Animas Forks 37 ("Endless Terror")* Antero Junction 45* Antioch 562(?) ("Merge With Caution")* Arlington* Ashikaga Bakufu 156RD* Atolia 484 ("Love Sick")* Atsena Otie Key 280* B Bakersfield-280 ("Parks and Recreation")* Battelle 500-884* Bayou Goula 300* Boston Terrace 883 ("Endless")* Booker Lane-18 "(Breakdown")* Breckenridge6* Brooklyn ("Time Will Tell")* Bundyville 2622-38* C Cahaba 1703-240 ("Secret Services")* California-23 ("Breakdown")* Canned Food ("Merge With Caution")* Cape Kakiviak 04 ("Endless")* Carlsbad-22 ("Breakdown")* Caretto 0801* Cerro Gordo 4100* Cleveland ("Time Will Tell")* Convention Corpus Christi ("Love Sick")* Creelsboro 99* D Deer Trail 46* Des Moines ("Time Will Tell")* E Escondido 051-99* F Farnsworth ("Beyond Our Control")* Fremont* G Gainseville 902 7* Galeyville (?) ("Endless")* Glentivar 106 ("Love Sick")* Goldbelt Spring 35* Grand Rapids* (The) Great Depression Aisle ("Endless")* H Haddonfield-22 ("Breakdown")* * Holidays ** Aisle of Noel (4392-102) ("The Greatest Gift")* ** Arbor Day ("Grand Designs")* ** Assorted Canadian Holidays aisle ("Grand Designs")* ** Kwanza ("Grand Designs")* Harriet Hosmer 9-04* Harker Canyon 3632 ("Endless")* I J Jackson ("Merge With Caution")* K Kaska Dena 7995 ("Instinct")* L * Larkspur ** Larkspur 1021* ** Larkspur 1023* Ledwidge 8873-0114 ("Love Sick")* Liang-569 ("Fractures")* Ludlow 319* M Manzanar 9090-3(?) ("Parks and Recreation")* Miramar ("Love Sick")* Mondesir_582 ("TBA")* Mokelumne Hill 201* The Musical Aisle ("Endless")* N Naperville 883-052* New Haven 7170-552 ("Time Will Tell")* New Orleans 1431-12 or 143142 ("Time Will Tell")* Nikola Tesla 315/Tesla 315 ("Love Sick")* Nouvelle-France ("Breakdown")* O Okeelanta 7* Old Ramer P Pennsylvania (?)194 ("Love Sick")* Pinkerton Pinogrande 385-95 ("Parks and Recreation")* Plaquemine 882-01* Portugal880 ("Regrets")* Q R R909-(Bolding)* Ressler-Brooks/Ressler/Brooks ("The Ones You Love")* S Sageland 519 ("Love Sick")* Sherman City* Shreveport 03 05* Sloniker's Mill 324* Stamford 174-1723* T Ta'an Kwachan 2 ("Instinct")* ((Ta'an Kwach'an)) Tailh(?) ("Secret Services")* Thessalonika* Tionesta 5607-1200* Toledo-81K/Toledo 81K ("Parks and Recreation")* Toulouse* Trap ("Fractures")* U V Vallecito 0974-21 ("Love Sick")* Venita 207 ("Love Sick")* Visala* W Wonsevue 0600* Worchester 001-487* X Y * YYZ* ("Grand Designs") ** YYZ-2102* ** YYZ-2103* ** YYZ-2104* ** YYZ-2105* ** YYZ-2106* ** YYZ-2107* ** YYZ-2108 ** YYZ-2112 ("Mild Mannered"; "Of Monsters and Men"; "Grand Designs")* Z Sections in Warehouse 13 Locations here have the same designated numbering system as individual aisles and are often comprised of multiple aisles. A Academia Avenue C Convention H H.G. Wells Section ("When and Where")* I IRS (Imperium Romanum Sacrum) Quartum* M Madrid* ((Also referred to as a "block")) Medical S San Anselmo Grid ("Claudia")* Schoningen Armory ("Instinct")* Sulaco-84C/Sulcaco 84-C (W13 Gallery) ("Emily Lake")* T Torture Room ("We All Fall Down")* V Valentine Viking Sector ("Endless Terror")* W Woodmont Sector* Y Yukon Sector ("Instinct")* Other Buildings, Regions, Vaults, or Facilities within Warehouse 13 A Ancient Archives ("Buried")* B Bronze Sector ("MacPherson")* C "Claire Donovan Research Room" ("A Faire to Remember")* Computer Lab ("13.1")* D Dark Vault ("Breakdown")* Dead Agents Vault/Agents Storage Area ("Burnout")* E Escher Vault ("Time Will Tell")* F Feng-Shui Spiral ("Parks and Rehabilitation")* I IRS Quartum ("We All Fall Down")* M Main Office/Artie's Office * Filing Room ("Burnout")* * Restricted Files Room ("All the Time in the World") * Eldunari ("All the Time in the World")* N Neutralizer Processing Center/Gooery ("Breakdown")* O Ovoid Quarantine* P The Pete Cave ("Emily Lake")* Pyramid ("Grand Designs")* S Suspension Chamber ("The Truth Hurts")* W Warehouse Library ("Time Will Tell"; "The Big Snag")* Warehouse Lower Level/"Under the Warehouse" ("Cangku Shisi")* Warehouse Observatory ("Where and When" (debut); "The Living and the Dead")* Warehouse Temperature System ((needs better name?)) * Warehouse Air Conditioning Unit ("The Greatest Gift")* * Lehmann Fornax ("The Greatest Gift")* Alternate Warehouse Sections Areas only present in the alternate time continuum version of Warehouse 13 under Paracelsus' rule. Testing Labs ("Endless Terror")* Computer/Database Central Hub ("Endless Terror")*Category:Sections Category:Canon Sections